Madness
by Lucrezia Donati
Summary: A spot of madness leads Henry to Catherine chambers with the beautiful Kenna. femslash fic not my best!


There is like no Catherine femslash which makes me sad this isnt my best work but I took a shot. I hope other people start writing Catherine femslash fics, one brilliant one is I Sing of Arms and of a Queen by thesapphireknight it's beautiful!

King Henry had gone mad. Catherine had checked his food and drink but it had not been tampered with. The conclusion was that he'd truly lost his mind. His behaviour was becoming more and more erratic recently he'd thrown a woman to her death during his carnal activities. Still Catherine had never expected to end up in this situation.

Henry had marched into her chambers unannounced dragging Kenna along by the wrist. 'Henry stop your hurting me!' Queen Mary's lady finally succeeded in freeing herself from his grasp. Henry closed the door behind them locking it. 'Oh please do come in.' Catherine said with an annoyed look. 'What's the meaning of this?' Henry turned to his wife. 'Catherine! I've had a wonderful idea!' He declared.

Catherine quirked an eyebrow. 'Mmm-hmm.' Kenna looked from the king to the queen. 'Why have you brought me here?' 'Yes Henry why have you brought Kenna here I am sure she has better things to be doing.' Catherine clasped her hands. 'I was thinking you and I are still married and its been so long since I visited your chambers to how do the servants put it? Give you a good seeing too. They think it would help lighten you lighten up abit.'' Henry explained.

Catherine regarded him with dark eyes. 'Henry, dear, I am more than capable of dealing with my own needs your services aren't required.' She replied curtly. 'If you'd be so kind as to leave me to prepare for bed.' She headed to the door to show them out but Henry stopped her. 'Now, now I considered you might be a bit reluctant but that's why I brought Kenna here, along to help.' He smiled brightly. Catherine began laughing then her features darkened. 'Get out of my chambers!' She tried to pass him but he caught her wrist. 'I want to watch, now you don't want to disappoint your king do you?'

Kenna walked over looking out raged. 'She tried to kill me now you want me to get into bed with her?!' Henry rolled his eyes. 'No one asked you Kenna.' Catherine growled getting very tired of Henry's latest bout of madness. 'Out of my chambers!' 'Don't you even care about what I want?' Kenna whined. 'Henry I mean it I'm not telling you again.' Catherine warned. 'Am I worth anything to you?' Kenna demanded. 'Henry!' Catherine shouted. 'Henry!' Kenna stamped her foot. 'Silence!' Henry roared.

Both women fell silent, Henry looked madder than ever before. 'Let me make this clear I am king here, me! Not some silly little scottish tart! And not some old italian bitch! I am King Henry, and you will do as I command or you will lose your heads!' Kenna's eyes flickered with fear as she took a step back. Catherine however looked furious. 'Save your games for your play things I'm sure Diane would be more than willing to participate.' Henry snarled. 'I'll give you a choice Catherine you can either bed Kenna or I can give you to the guards to be shared. You enjoyed it so much in the past.' Catherine paled and closed her mouth that remark had truly hurt she'd told Henry what happened to her as a child. She'd trusted him and now he was using it against her, it cut to the bone.

Henry sat down on the chaise lounge and gestured to both women. 'Go on then.' Catherine stared at Henry her eyes wet but she did not cry, she didnt care any approached Catherine and touched her arm lightly. 'Lets just give him what he wants.' Catherine's focus finally shifted to Kenna she studied the young womans features she was beautiful, Catherine had said so herself on many occasions. Kenna reached up and took the pin from the Queen's hair letting it spill over her shoulders. She lightly ran her fingers through her curls with a curious look on her features.

Catherine cupped Kenna's chin and leant in kissing her softly the taste was sweet and her lips were soft. 'Take off your clothes.' Henry commanded. Catherine snapped round to give a snarky reply but Kenna forced her to face her and she kissed her again. 'Forget he's there.' Kenna whispered and kissed her again. Catherine smirked and her fingers began unlacing the young womans gown. Kenna helped her tug it off and she stood before the Queen naked. Catherine couldnt fault Henry for his attraction Kenna was beautiful and pert. Catherine suddenly felt self conscious about what the younger woman would think of her body. As though reading this Kenna begun undoing the Queen's gown. 'You're beautiful.' she assured the Queen when both their gowns were on the floor.

Catherine smirked then let Kenna lead her to her bed she captured the young woman's lips in another kiss as her hands began exploring her body. Catherine kissed down her neck as Kenna moaned in pleasure she lightly pushed the Queen back onto the bed and parted her legs. They locked eyes and Kenna bent over her with a devilish grin she pressed a single kiss to her lips. Catherine gasped when she felt Kenna's hand between her legs she rubbed herself against her hand as the young womans fingers thrust into her. Catherine let out a moan as the brunette sucked on her left breast then her right. 'Kenna!' she gasped widening her legs nearing her climax. Kenna smugly looked up enjoying this brief moment of power her free hand stroking over the Queen's torso.

Henry was watching both women with an excited look his hands beginning to rub across his crotch as Catherine came to climax he joined the two women ripping off his clothes. By the time all three had reached their desired climax Henry was fast asleep beside Catherine. Kenna let out a sigh of relief as she redressed and headed for the door. 'Kenna,' the Queen called causing the young woman to turn. 'be sure to visit my chambers again.' Kenna gave her a knowing grin then left.


End file.
